Tanjoubi omedetou, Nii-san!
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Sasuke melakukan sesuatu hal yang sudah lama tak pernah ia lakukan lagi di hari ulang tahun kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Dan di hari itu, banyak kenangan manis yang pernah terjadi di antara dirinya dan Itachi, kembali melintas di benaknya, melahirkan sebuah perasaan rindu yang tak terbayarkan. / Birthday Fict for Uchiha Itachi / Slight SasuSaku family /


**Tanjoubi Omedetou, Nii-san!**

_Story by C.C_

**.**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

_Future-Canon, Brotherhood ItaSasu, slight SasuSaku family._

_Hurt/Comfort & Family_

**_._**

**_For Uchiha Itachi's Birthday_**

**_._**

_**Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback?**_ **:)**

**.**

* * *

Hiruk pikuk yang mewarnai suasana pasar Konoha di pagi itu, menjadi pemandangan asing bagi seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang tengah berjalan seorang diri. Sudah lama ia tak mengunjungi kawasan yang selalu ramai itu untuk membeli sesuatu. Tatapan dan bisikan-bisikan dari beberapa penduduk yang berselisih jalan dengannya adalah hal pertama yang ia dapatkan begitu kakinya menapaki kawasan ramai itu.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Seorang pria tua yang tengah menjajakan sayuran segar di tokonya, menyambut sosok pria tampan berambut hitam kebiruan yang baru saja memasuki tokonya. "_Are_? Bukankah kau Uchiha Sasuke_-kun_?" Pria setengah baya itu bertanya dengan nada heran.

Pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang ternyata adalah sosok Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya mendengus pelan mendengar pertanyaan pria tua itu. _'Apa sebegitu anehnya kalau aku pergi berbelanja ke pasar sendirian? Dan kenapa kakek ini begitu terlihat mengenalku?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku ingin membeli kubis dan juga beberapa lembar rumput laut," ucap Sasuke _to the point_. Ia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang tadi dilayangkan oleh pria tua itu.

"Oh, kau datang ke toko yang tepat, Sasuke_-kun_," jawab pria tua itu dengan semangat. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah rak sayuran miliknya, dan memilih beberapa kubis segar dan lembaran rumput laut yang diinginkan Sasuke. "Tidak ingin membeli tomat?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Persediaan di rumah masih ada," sahut Sasuke ringan. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar _ryo_ untuk diberikan pada pria tua itu.

"Terima kasih. Ah, apa hari ini kau akan memasak lagi, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke yang tadinya sudah berbalik dan hendak beranjak meninggalkan toko sayuran itu, menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Pertanyaan dari pria itu sedikit mengusik sisi keingintahuannya. "Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin.

Pria tua itu tertawa lepas, membuat Sasuke sedikit jengkel mendengarnya. "Sepertinya kaulupa kalau dulu sekali kau sering datang ke tokoku bersama Ibumu," jawab pria itu setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya. "Maaf, bukan maksudku membuatmu mengingat tentang Ibumu, Sasuke-_kun_," sambungnya kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa," tukas Sasuke datar. Ia masih bergeming di tempatnya tadi.

Mengerti dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin mendengar kelanjutan ceritanya, pria tua itu pun berdeham pelan. "Saat kunjungan terakhirmu ke tokoku dengan Ibumu, kau begitu antusias menemaninya berbelanja hari itu, dan selalu berkata padanya 'Bu, jangan lupakan kubisnya dan rumput laut!' Begitu..."

Sebuah senyum nostalgia terukir di bibir pria tua itu. "Sewaktu aku menanyakannya pada Ibumu, dia bilang kalau kauingin belajar memasak sesuatu dengan kubis dan rumput laut yang kalian beli. Makanya kupikir hari ini kau kembali melakukannya, Sasuke_-kun_," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa mengalami _deja vu_ setelah mendengar penjelasan pria tua itu. Ia kembali teringat bahwa dulu ia memang sering menemani ibunya berbelanja ke pasar. "Ah, aku baru ingat tentang hari itu," ujar Sasuke yang sudah kembali beranjak menuju pintu toko. "Terima kasih karena sudah menceritakannya, Pak Tua," sambung Sasuke pelan.

Meski pelan, tapi telinga tuanya masih bisa mendengar perkataan terakhir Sasuke sebelum pria itu benar-benar meninggalkan toko sayuran miliknya. Pria tua penjual sayur itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian sang Uchiha terakhir— ah, sekarang tidak lagi.

-oo-

Hari masih sangat pagi saat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dan berniat untuk pergi ke pasar karena ada yang ingin dibelinya hari itu. Ia sengaja tak membangunkan istrinya— Uchiha Sakura— karena memang ia merasa tak perlu merepotkan wanita _pink_ itu. Sasuke menghirup udara sejuk pagi hari di pinggir desa Konoha saat kakinya sampai di tempat ia sering latihan bersama mendiang kakaknya dulu. Sebuah hutan kecil di dekat komplek perumahan Uchiha.

Sasuke bukan tipe orang melankolis yang suka mengunjungi tempat-tempat bersejarah di hidupnya, lalu mengenangnya. Tapi hari itu, tanpa terpikirkan olehnya, kakinya sudah berjalan begitu saja ke tempat yang menyimpan banyak memori tentangnya dan kakak kandungnya— Uchiha Itachi.

"_Kaubilang kau akan mengajariku jurus _shuriken_ yang baru!"_

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendengar suara seorang anak kecil yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia menoleh, dan dirinya mematung saat melihat bayangan seorang anak laki-laki yang mirip dengannya tengah menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Seorang pemuda tampan yang lebih tua darinya berdiri beberapa meter dari anak kecil itu.

"_Aku punya misi penting yang harus kusiapkan untuk besok." _Sasuke melihat pemuda itu menjawab protesan yang dilancarkan anak laki-laki itu.

"Nii-san, _kau pembohong!"_ ucap anak itu lagi. Sasuke melihat pemuda yang lebih tua memanggil anak laki-laki itu dengan melambaikan tangannya pelan. Anak laki-laki itu pun menghampirinya dengan semangat.

"_Maaf Sasuke. Mungkin lain waktu."_ Sasuke melihat pemuda itu menjentikkan kedua jarinya di dahi anak laki-laki itu. Dan setelahnya, desiran angin yang berhembus kencang mengaburkan bayangan anak laki-laki dan pemuda itu. Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke kembali melihat pepohonan rimbun yang mengelilinginya.

'_Bahkan angin di hutan ini mengingat kenanganku bersamamu ... Nii-san.'_

Tak ingin terlalu larut dalam kenangan manis sekaligus pahit itu, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke gubuk sederhana miliknya. Ia kembali teringat dengan cerita pria tua penjual sayuran tadi. Sekarang, di tengah perjalanannya menuju rumah, ia malah melihat bayangan seorang wanita muda berambut hitam panjang yang berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan anak laki-laki berambut _emo_ di sampingnya.

"_Ibu yakin, 'kan, kalau _Nii-san_ tidak akan pulang malam ini?" _Si anak laki-laki bertanya pada wanita yang dipanggilnya Ibu.

Wanita itu tersenyum pada anaknya. _"Iya. _Nii-san_mu baru akan pulang ke rumah besok pagi."_

"_Apa dia akan langsung pulang ke rumah, Bu?"_ Anak laki-laki itu kembali bertanya.

"_Ibu tidak tahu. Tapi Ibu sudah berpesan agar setelah urusannya selesai, dia langsung pulang ke rumah, karena Ibu dan kau menunggunya."_

Bayangan anak laki-laki itu lalu berseru senang mendengar jawaban dari ibunya. Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan kenangan terakhirnya bersama sang Ibu di hari spesial itu? Ah, mungkin kenangan buruk yang terjadi setelahnyalah yang membuat kenangan indah itu terkubur begitu dalam di benaknya.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti. Begitu terhanyutnya ia dalam kenangan masa kecilnya itu, sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa langkah kakinya sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Sasuke ingat kalau ia tak memakai _genjutsu_ apapun, tapi entah kenapa bayangan anak laki-laki dan wanita muda itu tak lenyap dari pandangannya. Justru sekarang ia melihat dua orang itu memasuki pintu rumahnya yang terbuka dan menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

"Sasuke_-kun_? Kau dari mana? Aku khawatir padamu karena saat aku bangun, kau sudah tidak ada." Sebuah suara feminin yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar. Sasuke bernapas lega, karena setidaknya ia masih bisa berpikir waras dengan melihat sosok cantik berambut _pink_ di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya berbelanja sebentar ke pasar," jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Berbelanja? Kalau memang ada yang ingin kaubeli, aku bisa membelikannya untukmu, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah pergi ke pasar seorang diri," ujar wanita bersurai _pink_ yang telah menjadi bagian dari setengah hidupnya itu— Uchiha Sakura.

Sasuke yang sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menghadap sang istri. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya, "aku harus melakukannya sendiri. Hanya untuk hari ini saja." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah dapur.

Awalnya Sakura heran dengan tingkah suaminya itu. Barulah saat ia melewati ruang keluarga dan melihat tanggal hari ini, Sakura langsung mengerti dengan tindakan aneh Sasuke pagi itu. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap punggung kekar suaminya yang sekarang sudah menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

"Begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Sasuke-_kun_."

-oo-

Sebuah bakul sedang berisi nasi putih, sepiring rumput laut, dan sepiring tumisan kubis yang dicampur dengan jamur, tampak memenuhi meja makan berkaki pendek yang ada di kediaman keluarga Uchiha terakhir itu. Hanya ada Sasuke di dapur. Setelah berhasil mengolah bahan-bahan yang dibelinya di pasar, ia lalu duduk di atas salah satu _zabuton_ dan bersiap melakukan langkah terakhir dari rutinitasnya pagi itu.

Sasuke mulai membentuk gumpalan nasi di tangannya, saat bayangan anak laki-laki dan seorang wanita muda yang tadi sempat dilihatnya kembali muncul.

"_Bu, benarkah seperti ini?"_ Anak laki-laki itu bertanya pada sang ibu sambil menunjukan gumpalan nasi putih berbentuk bulat tak beraturan di tangannya.

Sang ibu tertawa melihat hasil jerih payahnya. _"Bukan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Kau harus membentuknya menyerupai bentuk segitiga. Seperti ini."_ Sang ibu menjelaskan cara membuat _onigiri _yang benar pada anak laki-laki itu.

"_Kenapa kalau Ibu yang membuatnya jadi terlihat mudah sekali?"_ protes anak laki-laki itu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Mendengar protesan sang putra, wanita muda itu pun lalu tertawa geli.

"Bodoh! Yang seperti itu saja kau tidak bisa membuatnya," gumam Sasuke pelan saat ia telah kembali ke alam sadarnya. Kedua _onyx-_nya menatap hasil bentukan _onigiri _yang baru saja dibuatnya dengan puas. Sempurna. Ia lalu mengambil nasi putih dan tumisan kubis di atas piring untuk kembali dibentuk menjadi sebuah _onigiri._

"Kau terlalu banyak memasukkan sayurannya, Sasuke_-kun_." Suara lembut Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dapur, mengusik kegiatan Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin melihat saja, kok. Habisnya wangi masakanmu tercium sampai ke atas," sambungnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sakura lalu memilih duduk di atas _zabuton_ yang bersebrangan dengan suaminya.

"Dia sangat menyukai kubis," gumam Sasuke yang sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Sakura. "Dan dia penggila rumput laut, jadi aku harus menutupi seluruh permukaan _onigiri _ini dengan lembaran rumput laut," lanjutnya lagi. Tangannya masih sibuk membentuk _onigiri _ketiga yang dibuatnya.

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Aku tak menyangka dia punya selera unik seperti itu. Kau tidak mencampurkan daging di dalam tumisan kubisnya, apa dia tak menyukai daging?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke menatap kedua _emerald_ istrinya itu sekilas. "Dia tidak menyukainya. Saat makan malam terakhir kami, Ibu memasak banyak lauk pauk yang cukup mewah. Di antaranya _steak_ daging sapi yang sangat enak, tapi dia malah meminta Ibu membuatkan beberapa _onigiri _untuknya," jelas Sasuke pada Sakura. Kedua _onyx_-nya tampak menerawang. Pria Uchiha itu kembali teringat dengan malam terakhir saat mereka makan malam bersama sebagai keluarga.

"Nii-san!_ Kau mengambil jatah kubisku!"_ protes Sasuke kecil.

"_Kau makan saja _steak_ punyaku, Sasuke."_ Pemuda yang lebih tua dari Sasuke itu menyodorkan piringnya yang berisi_ steak_ sapi ke arah sang adik.

"_Tapi, 'kan, aku juga ingin makan kubisnya!"_ protes Sasuke kecil lagi.

Pemuda itu tertawa. Ia lalu memindahkan potongan tomat dari tumisan kubis di piringnya ke piring Sasuke. _"Kau makan tomatnya saja, aku makan kubisnya. Adil, 'kan_?_"_

".. –_kun?_ Sasuke_-kun?_ Kau mendengarku?" Suara Sakura kembali membawa Sasuke ke alam sadarnya.

"Ah, maaf. Kaubilang apa tadi, Sakura?"

"Tidak, aku hanya membahas tentang seleramu dan seleranya yang sangat unik. Kupikir apa mungkin nanti Ichi_-kun _juga akan punya selera unik seperti kalian berdua?" ucap Sakura sambil terkikik pelan.

Ah, ya ... Sasuke ingat bahwa ada satu anggota lagi di rumahnya sejak delapan bulan yang lalu. "Selama seleranya masih wajar, tidak masalah bagiku," jawab Sasuke ringan.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Ah, sepertinya dia terbangun!" tukas Sakura saat ia mendengar suara tangisan dari kamar atas. "Biar aku saja yang membereskan semuanya, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau mandi saja dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu," sambungnya lagi saat ia melihat Sasuke telah selesai melakukan kegiatannya membuat _onigiri_.

"Hn." Setelah membungkus beberapa _onigiri _yang dibuatnya dengan plastik transparan, Sasuke lalu berniat menyusul istrinya ke atas.

"_Selamat ulang tahun, _Nii-san_!"_

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Itachi-_kun_!"_

Samar-samar, Sasuke mendengar suara keributan di dalam dapurnya saat kakinya telah berada di pintu dapur. Sekelebat bayangan pemuda berambut panjang yang lebih muda darinya saat itu, memasuki dapur dengan senyum sumringah.

Sasuke bergeming untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang untuk memandang bungkusan _onigiri _yang tadi diletakkannya di tengah meja makan. Ia menutup matanya sebentar, mengembuskan napas pelan, lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Nii-san._"

Untaian kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan dengan sangat pelan itu, tertelan oleh desauan angin yang masuk dari jendela dapur rumahnya yang terbuka. Sayang, Sasuke tak kembali berbalik melirik pintu dapur di mana ada sekelebat bayangan pria tampan berambut panjang yang sedang berdiri di sana. Bayangan itu tersenyum tulus pada punggung Sasuke yang tak menoleh lagi ke belakang.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," ucap bayangan seseorang yang mirip dengan sosok Uchiha Itachi. Bayangan itu kemudian menghilang ditelan oleh berkas-berkas sinar matahari yang mulai masuk ke dalam rumah melalui celah ventilasi di atas jendela dapur.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Percaya atau gak, aku ngetik fict ini sambil nangis :'(

Kisah maso tentang _brotherhood_ antara Sasuke dan Itachi emang selalu mancing air mata untuk keluar huhuhu

Selamat ulang tahun untuk suamiku tercinta, **Uchiha Itachi**... :* :')

Semoga kau tenang di alam sana karena adikmu sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar #des

Oke, sekian _birthday fict_ untuk Itachi-_koi_ dari aku... semoga para _reader_ menyukainya dan ikutan nangis bac fict ini #gakgitu

Akhir kata, _mind to give some concrit?_

_Sign_,

**C.C**

**09062014**


End file.
